AJ, JAG is not a synonym for CIA
by Bichonmom
Summary: AJ and the Secnav have a talk about JAG officers on CIA missions.


AJ, JAG is not a synonym for CIA  
  
Author: Alicia  
  
Summary: The SecNav and the Admiral have words about the loaning of JAG officers to the CIA.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Okay the JAG episodes involving the CIA have always been my least favorite. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Clay's always the one asking and everybody always agrees even though things never go right. Maybe it has something to do with the way the writers make it sound like there's nobody else in the entire US government that can do the job besides Harm and/or Mac. (I just can't buy that. There's nobody in the CIA, or any branch of military intelligence that can do the job?) Anyway I always hope even in fics that anytime Clay shows up and asks AJ will wise up and tell him where to go and hand him a map of how to get there! Guess you can't teach an old admiral new tricks! (Or should that be an old producer?) Anyway this story is my granting my own wish.  
  
Feedback: Sure but if you're just going to tell me how unfair I am to Clay don't bother. (You're not going to change my opinion.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. If I did I wouldn't need to write this to grant my wish. It would be in the next new episode.  
  
This hasn't been beta'd all mistakes are mine.  
  
JAG Headquarters 1300 Hours 5/12/2004  
  
"Admiral, the SecNav is here to see you."  
  
"Thank you Coates." Wonder what he wants. Well considering the fact he just slammed my door whatever it is can't be good.  
  
"What the heck is this I hear about Rabb and Mackenzie?"  
  
"Depends on exactly what you're referring to Mr. Secretary?"  
  
"Okay, let me spell it out for you AJ. I hear that you let the CIA borrow Rabb and Mackenzie for another harebrained mission."  
  
"Well yes, Mr. Webb did come to me and ask to borrow them for a mission."  
  
"That's even worse! You loaned them to that nincompoop Webb! He couldn't plan a child's birthday party let alone a successful CIA operation! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking that two of my officers are going to help bring down a terrorist operation."  
  
"More likely two of your officers are going to get themselves either hurt or killed. AJ they are JAG officers not Naval Intelligence. They're lawyers. Well Rabb's a pretty good pilot and Mackenzie can be useful as a translator. The thing is they're not spies."  
  
"Sir, they've worked with Webb before."  
  
"Yes they have and let's take a look at the last time they did shall we?" I'd really rather not but can't tell him that can I?  
  
"Your chief of staff goes off on this operation and disappears. The CIA does nothing. You do nothing. I can't figure out if you assumed the CIA would handle if or if you just decided to CYA. One of your senior attorneys resigns to go down there, manages to save the day and your chief of staff. They both end up bruised and battered. Rabb gets yet another concussion. You do realize that if this were the NHL he'd have been force to retire due to all the concussions? He comes back. You've processed his resignation. You're now two attorneys in the hole. Your chief of staff is a mess, probably suffering from PTSD, you send her to counseling right? Wrong! Things slow down to a snail's pace around here. Things that should take a day take 2-3. What should take a week takes two. You finally bring in another attorney except it turns out she's not really an attorney. Instead of improving the workload and backlog around here things only get worse. Then you finally alleviate your cranial-rectal inversion and get Rabb back and just as things are finally getting back to normal you let them go on another hare-brained mission. It didn't dawn on you that this might be a bad idea?"  
  
I take several deep breaths. Even though I don't agree with everything the man said he is my boss and I'm not quite ready to retire yet.  
  
"No sir. As I said they've work with Mr. Webb before and nobody had ever expressed a negative opinion about their work.  
  
"Well part of that was I didn't have all the facts and past history when the CIA requested the loan of Colonel Mackenzie last year. Now I have all that information and first hand knowledge of what the fallout from one of Mr. Webb's missions does to this office."  
  
"Understood sir, what would you like me to do?"  
  
"AJ, JAG is not a synonym for CIA I have spoken to Director Kershaw and explained to him that there is to be no more borrowing of JAG officers without clearing it through me first. Rabb, Webb and Mackenzie are currently somewhere over the Atlantic. When they land in London they will be greeted by the station chief who will put Rabb and Mackenzie on the first flight back here. Mr. Webb will be informed that if he needs to borrow Navy assets he either gets them from Naval Intelligence or he does without."  
  
"What should I tell Rabb and Mackenzie when they call to confirm their orders?"  
  
"Tell them you are following your orders and JAG is out of the business of saving Webb's hide. They can continue of they want but if they come back with so much as a hangnail I will have you up on charges of reckless endangerment for letting them go work with Webb in the first place. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Maybe I am ready to retire.  
  
"Then I'll leave you to your duties. Good day Admiral."  
  
"Good day sir." And I thought the last SecNav was a pompous political jerk. At least he wasn't a control freak.  
  
The end. 


End file.
